


A Paradigm Shift

by Petersta



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Rey Skywalker, Spoilers, may add more depending on comments/reactions, survives, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersta/pseuds/Petersta
Summary: What if Kylo wouldn't die? Would there be any way to change that?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	A Paradigm Shift

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for Star Wars. I write a lot of EraserJoke, but I fell in love with this ship and needed to write something.  
> I hope you enjoy even though it's short!

Her heart throbbed uncontrollably. As it drubbed through her whole body, it was the only thing that should hear except for her pants that she could occasionally make out in-between her heartbeat. 

Lifting her head, Rey perceived that the war was now over with the Emperor now dead. Her grandfather. The one who sent out for her death warrant was now gone, and it had only taken the rest of the Jedi to aid her in defeat the Sith. 

Identifying falling Star Destroyers, she lowered her head back to where she had done it all. It was at that throne where she was destined to become the next Sith Lord and rule over the Empire. That was her fate, after all. There even countless visions where she saw herself seated on the throne and taking charge, but could she really alter her destiny by destroying Emperor Palpatine? 

Yes. This was it. The end. Rey had changed everything there was said about the future laid out for her. And she was going to finally die with peace, knowing she did what was best for the universe. 

Taking one last breath, Rey fell down onto her back. She was finished. With there being no need for a Jedi and exerting more energy than she had to give, she became an empty shell. 

________

Making every effort to climb back up, Ben endeavored through the excruciating pain and desperation to hold Rey in his arms one time. As he pulled himself over the edge, he glanced up. There Rey laid on the ground, motionless. 

With his heart ultimately assuming the worst, he conjectured that he’d have to use his remaining life essence to revive her. After all, it was the only way to fully redeem himself for the sins he had committed against the whole galaxy. 

Quickly approaching her, Ben knelt beside her. She was inanimate. Heavy-heartened, he gently adjusted her in his arms, cradling her. Staring down at what was now her corpse, he tenderly transferred his energy to her. It was his end.

Savoring what he had left with her, he continued to pour his energy until she started breathing. Softly smirking, he had given enough for her to regain consciousness once again. 

Blinking a few times, Rey became aware of her situation. She had been brought back. Sitting up, she locked eyes with Ben. “Ben.” She softly stated as her lips curled. Resting a hand on his cheek, she leaned forward, tilting her head. Pressing her lips against his, she had been dying to share this moment with Ben for long. It was exactly what she needed, and she savored every second. 

Pulling away, Rey gazed into warm, loving brown eyes. Recognizing that he was falling back, she swiftly embraced him. Holding him up, she’d be insane if she let him hit the floor. Nestling her face against his neck, a few tears ran down her face. “Ben, please, don’t leave me...we worked for so much.” 

Raising his hand, Ben gently placed his hand on her cheek. “R-Rey, it’s time for me to go...The galaxy will be a better place without me.” 

Lifting her head, she adjusted him enough to rest her forehead against his. Gazing into his now lifeless eyes, she had every desire to give enough of her life force, so that both of them could live. Assuming that she could give him enough for both of them, she gave a bit of her energy to him. “I-I can’t let you go, Ben.” 

Obtaining some of her life force, Ben laid in her arms, unable to persuade her otherwise. He felt it. The life force. 

Sitting up, Ben stared into affectionate brown eyes. “R-Rey…”

Curling her lips, Rey lowered her eyelids, pressing her lips against his again. 

Returning her embrace, Ben clasped his arms around her waist, cherishing their kiss more than their first one.

It was unfathomable. Unbelievable. Improbable. But then, the two of them had both done the implausible. 

Breaking away, Ben stared into her eyes. Moving his hand from her back to her face, he questioned the uncertain. “How...W-What am I to say to everyone once we get back to the rebel base?” 

Without any hesitation, she trusted herself. “We’ll come together. They’ll see our bond...or affiliation with each other, and if anything goes wrong, I’ll back you up.” 

Blinking a few times, Ben furrowed his brows. “Rey, it’ll only cause an uproar.” 

Slightly shaking her head, Rey argued, “No. We’ve gotten this far together...we can continue to tackle the rest of our lives together. Please.” 

Pressing his lips together, Ben took a deep breath as he took it all in. Pushing himself up, he held out his hand for her. “Ready?” 

Taking his hand, Rey's eyes brightened. Giving him a huge smile, the two of them headed back to celebrate the end of the war with the rest of the resistance.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Depending on comments, suggestions, and requests, I may add more!  
> I want to hear back from you on whether or not you would like me to add what happens once Rey and Ben get back to the rebel base?  
> Do they get married? Etc.!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
